


I hate you

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Heart broken Luka, Mentions of Sex, Unfaithful Marinette, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I hate you

The first thing Luka felt was shock. It ran deep through his veins, paralysing every nerve in his body. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even turn his head away. The sight was permanently burned into the back of his eyelids, forcing him to relive this moment over and over again, every time he closed his eyes. 

“Luka.” Marinette gasped pulling away from Adrien, who was panting heavily. She covered up her chest in shame at her lack of clothes, even though it was something Luka had seen before. She quickly put her shirt on before running up to him tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Luka briefly thought, she wasn’t the one who’s heart was being crushed right now. 

Marinette reaches her hand slowly placing it on Lukas shoulder, they same way she always does when comforting him. Her once, loving touch that he craved, now burned like hellfire. He flinched back from her touch, breaking out of his shocked state. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He growled out. Marinettes eyes widen in fear as his out burst, she took a few steps away from him, giving him his space. 

“Leave her alone.” Adrien spat, now fully dressed and standing by her side. Luka felt anger heat up inside him, without a word he sprun towards the model, tackling him to the ground. He briefly heard Marinette scream but he blocked her out, his anger giving him tunnel vision. He punched Adrien over and over again, the blonde also getting a few hits on him. 

“Get off him.” Marinette screamed as she ripped Lukas arm back. He ripped his arm from her grip, getting off the now beaten and bloody Adrien. Marinette ignored Luka as she tended to Adrien’s wounds. This just angered Luka more, after everything she’s still choosing him. 

“Get out now.” Luka snapped at Adrien, not caring if the other man was in pain, he deserved it. 

“No, Luka, we need to talk about thi-“ Marinette tried to reason as Adrien got up to leave. 

“It’s alright Marinette, you two need to talk.” Adrien whispered, he hung his head to avoid Lukas death glare as he left their apartment. They were alone now and all Lukas anger just dissolved, he didnt know what to do.

“Luka,” Marinette called, he ignored her, staring hard at their beige carpet. “Luka look at me please.” She begged as she tried to grab his hands. 

“Why?” He finally yelled out, snapping his head up to look at her, tears in his blue eyes. “If you had to do it, why did it have to be with him? Him of all fucking people!” He cried, his tears now falling freely. Marinette just looked broken, her eyes filled with guilt. 

“I-I didn’t mean to..” She whispered, this set Luka off again. 

“Didn’t mean to? Didn’t mean to? How the fuck do you accidentally fuck another man, Marinette?” he bluntly hissed. She instantly shut her mouth and avoided eye contact with him. 

“2 years.” He whispered to himself, sadly. 

“What?”

“2 years. I wasted two fucking years on you. I thought you actually loved me, but you didn’t did you? Not fully. You loved him, you always have, haven’t you?” He roared, wiping his eyes furiously. 

“No!” She snapped defensively, “I loved you.” 

“Loved?” He spat, a dark expression on his features. “So you don’t love me anymore? Because of him!” 

Marinette didn’t reply, she just avoided his gaze once again, not a single trace of the fierceness she just showed. Huh, so he was right. He felt all the fight leave his body too. The astranged lovers stood silently in what was their home, either of them not knowing what to say to the other. Everything they had was gone and Luka knew this was something they would never come back from. 

“If..” he whispered, his voice breaking. “If you still had feeling for him, even the slightest bit of affection, why did you date me in the first place?” He asked dejected. “Why string needs along? Just to turn around and break my heart.” 

“Luka, I-“ 

“No!” He snapped, Turning away from her. “I hate you!”


End file.
